El peor de los castigos
by Jigoku no Onna
Summary: Ichimoku Ren rompió las reglas. Ai decidió su castigo: CUIDAR A KIKURI POR 3 DÍAS. Tres Largos días.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Jigoku Shoujo (Hell Girl) no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para sobrevivir a la clase de filosofía. XD

Mi primer fic de Jigoku Shoujo.

Se que tengo errores pero ténganme paciencia que la practica hace al maestro.

PROLOGO

El peor de los castigos.

Ichimoku Ren había desobedecido las reglas: se había involucrado mucho con uno de los clientes, por lo tanto se merecía un buen castigo y Enma Ai seria la encargada de decidir en que consistiría.

-Ichimoku Ren- Ai había convocado a uno de sus ayudantes en aquella casita bañada por los rayos de un eterno atardecer.-He decidido tu castigo-.

Ren se limito a escuchar la sentencia con expresión serena.

-Cuidaras a Kikuri por tres días-

…

-¿Cuidar?... ¿a Kikuri?... ¡¿POR TRES DIAS?

-Pudo haber sido peor- le dijo Wanyuudou a Ren para tratar que su compañero viera el mejor lado de su castigo, después de que este les había contado en que consistiría.

-Supongo que tienes razón- respondió Ren no tan convencido.

-Solo mantenla entretenida- colaboro Hone-onna dándole consejos a su amigo para soportar los siguientes tres días.

- Y por cierto, ¿Dónde esta el pequeño monstruito?- pregunto Wanyuudou, era raro que no los estuviera molestando.

- duerme- les contesto Ai uniéndose a la conversación.

- nosotros deberíamos descansar también- observo Hone-onna al mismo tiempo que se estiraba un poco- la ultima petición nos tomo mas tiempo que las dos anteriores juntas y no hemos tenido tiempo para recuperarnos-.

- No puede ser tan difícil- se dijo a si mismo Ren después de que todos se habían marchado.- Son solo tres días. Tres largos días.

Suspiro para después marcharse a su habitación y dormir un poco. Mañana necesitaría energía.

Se que es muy corto pero es solo el Prologo. El siguiente capitulo será un poco mas largo.

Si les gusto por favor háganmelo saber.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Jigoku Shoujo no me pertenecen.

Ne ¿han notado lo rápido que pasa el tiempo? Lamento la larga espera, pero he tenido problemas de salud, y pues confío en que entiendan que no es fácil escribir cuando sientes que el suelo no deja de moverse. Intenté hacer lo mejor que pude pero la enfermedad no ayuda a la imaginació que espero que no sean muy crueles conmigo u.u

* * *

— Hora de analizar la situación— se dijo mentalmente el pelinegro. Caminaba unos pasos atrás de Kikuri, observándola mientras su mente analizaba los detalles de su triste situación.

De todos los posibles castigos que se le pudieron haber impuesto cuidar a una niña hiperactiva, chillona y escandalosa era el peor de todos. No solo por ser Kikuri la niña en cuestión sino que, él no tenía experiencia en cuidar niños. Al haber sido una katana resulta de mas decir que no tenia padres, por ende, tampoco hermanos.

Si a eso agregaba que nadie conocía mejor que él hasta qué grado podía ser insoportable Kikuri…

—Hn ¬ ¬

Pensar en eso lo llevo a fruncir la nariz graciosamente.

Había una que otra vez que, si ella se lo proponía, podía llegar a comportarse como una buena y normal niña. Lo malo era que las veces en que la había visto comportarse así era cuando Ai estaba presente y con el único objetivo de evitar ser reprendida.

Suspiró pesadamente para luego alzar la vista al cielo. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado duro. Talvez pasar tres días con Kikuri tenia un lado bueno, pudiera ser que solo fuese cuestión de buscar…

…

…

…

…

…de acuerdo, lo intentó.

Y no es que él este siendo negativo, pero era la verdad. La única persona que podía aguantar a Kikuri y gustaba de pasar todo su tiempo con ella era Yamawaro, cosa que había logrado que sintiera admiración por el aprendiz de vengador.

Pero él no era así. Mientras menos tiempo estuviera con ella mejor. A la hora de realizar una investigación aceptaba a cualquier compañero menos a Kikuri. No es que tenga algo contra ella, pero lo único que hacia era complicar las cosas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, talvez por eso cuando Ai le informó su castigo Kikuri parecía tan divertida…

¡FLASH BACK!

— Ichimoku Ren — Ai había convocado a uno de sus ayudantes en aquella casita bañada por los rayos de un eterno atardecer. — He decidido tu castigo.

Ren se limitó a escuchar la sentencia con expresión serena. Mas contrario a lo que reflejaba, el rápido latir de su corazón no ayudaba a mantener esa postura, y si agregaba la creciente humedad en sus manos, terminaría por darle un paro cardiaco en cualquier momento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una conocida niña de ojos morados abrió la puerta del corredor bruscamente. ¿Por qué Kikuri estaba ahí? ¿Acaso pensaba burlarse de él hasta que ya no pudiera más? Era muy probable.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella un momento y luego volvieron a Ai cuando esta se dispuso a terminar de hablar.

— Tu castigo es…

Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por la risa de Kikuri a la que acompañaba una diabólica sonrisa ¿Qué se le hacia tan gracioso? òÔ

— Cuidaras a Kikuri por tres días — informó Ai finalmente.

…

…

¿Había oído bien?

— ¿Cuidar? … ¿a Kikuri?... ¡¿POR TRES DIAS? O.O

Que el corazón deje de latir por un momento médicamente no es posible, pero en ese instante él podía jurar que sí.

¡FIN FLASH BACK!

Ahora tenia sentido.

Mejor ya no darle vueltas al asunto. Total, ya estaba metido en esto y por mas que quisiera no iba poder cambiarlo.

Suspiró otra vez metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

— ¿Es aquí?— preguntó Kikuri deteniéndose en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un centro comercial. La niña enarcó una ceja mientras sus ojos se movían de aquí para allá, criticando lo que veía: elegantes puertas de cristal con sensor de movimiento (nada del otro mundo ¬ ¬); vistosos aparadores que mostraban lo ultimo en moda (lo de siempre ¬ ¬); gente muy elegante que entraba y salía (Hn¬ ¬). Era solo otro lugar de ricos, lo que para ella se traducía como "aburrido".

Al terminar su meticuloso análisis alzó los bracitos mientras bostezaba. Genial, todavía no entraba y ya estaba aburrida. ¬ ¬

— Vamos — dijo ella. Mas su intento de avance fue detenido por el pelinegro que la había sujetado por el cuello del vestido en cuanto se movió. Por lo que ahora se encontraba con un pie en el aire ante un paso que no llego a dar y además medio ahorcada, cosa que no le hacia gracia.

— ¡Suéltame!— exigió intentando zafarse

— ¿A donde crees que vas?— preguntó Ren sujetándola todavía.

— ¿Tus tres ojos están ciegos?— respondió Kikuri ante la pregunta de su "niñera"

—No vamos a entrar ahí— dijo el pelinegro jalando a Kikuri hacia una de las muchas bancas que había cerca de la entrada. — Siéntate. Esperaremos aquí.

— ¿eh? Tenemos que investigar la nueva petición. Y la chica que pide venganza esta ¡ahí adentro!

—Ya lo sé, pero no vamos a entrar— No señor, no iba a entrar ahí con Kikuri aunque un tsunami arrasara Japón y ése fuera el único lugar seguro. Todavía llevaba muy presente el incidente ocurrido la última vez que se aventuró a hacerlo. Basta decir que tuvo el "placer" de conocer a una señora poseedora de gran fuerza a la hora de dar una bofetada. El golpe en sí no le molestó, al menos no tanto como para desear venganza, lo que le molestó fue el molde de la mano ajena en su cara que se apagaba y encendía como semáforo en "Stop". Eso SÍ fue motivo suficiente para mandarla al infierno (literalmente hablando), y es que NADIE se metía con su hermoso, bello, atractivo y sexy rostro (la modestia por delante )

—Hn— fue la respuesta por parte de Kikuri. Podía mandar al diablo a Ren y entrar ahí si quería, pero ese lugar no le resultaba muy atractivo. Por otro lado, talvez debería agradecer que el pelinegro no quisiera entrar, al fin y al cabo ella tampoco.

De nuevo volvió a bostezar mientras se acomodaba en la banca. Ren se acercó para tomar asiento a su lado, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarse caer en la banca Kikuri se colocó en el lugar que iba a ocupar impidiéndole así sentarse.

—Hn

No dijo nada más. Se movió a la otra orilla y se dispuso a tomar asiento. Mas de nuevo Kikuri se puso detrás de Ren impidiéndole (otra vez) sentarse. El tic en la ceja del pelinegro era muy notorio para cualquiera. ¿Pero a qué estaba jugando esa mocosa? Miró a Kikuri sobre su hombro antes de darse la vuelta para quedar cara a cara.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al fin.

Los labios de la niña se curvaron lentamente formando una diabólica sonrisa capaz de espantar a cualquiera.

—Si quieres sentarte, hay mucho espacio en el suelo—respondió Kikuri

— ¡¿QUÉ?

—Ya oíste— nada como hacer enojar a Ren para alegrar su día ñ.ñ

El chico suspiró y cruzándose de brazos cerró los ojos tratando de calmar su creciente ira hacia esa criatura.

"Tranquilo Ren. Respira. Inhala-exhala, inhala-exhala"

Se repetía mentalmente el pelinegro tratando, enserio TRATANDO calmar su instinto asesino.

Cuando al fin lo logró, abrió los ojos y centró toda su atención en la sonriente Kikuri. Sabia que ella disfrutaba sacarlo de sus casillas y aunque sí lo lograba no iba a mostrarle lo que ella quería ver. ¡El orgullo ante todo!

Sin decir palabra se dio media vuelta para cruzar la banqueta y recargarse en el muro del centro comercial. Prefería estar parado que sentarse en el suelo.

Kikuri había observado con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos y gestos que había hecho Ren. Estaba conciente de que Ichimoku gastaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para no responderle de alguna forma y así empezar una pelea que obviamente ella ganaría. No es que sea presumida (no mucho) pero era tan facial hacerlo enojar ñ.ñ. cada cosa que Ren hacia ella podía transformarlo en algo digo de burla y Ren lo sabia.

* * *

Ya habían pasado 45 minutos. ¡45minutos! Y la persona a la que tenían que vigilar aun no salía. La larga espera estaba logrando poner de mal humor a Kikuri, la paciencia no figuraba en su larga lista de talentos, por lo que ahora estaba sentada en la dichosa banca con las mejillas infladas y los bracitos cruzados como símbolo de su enfado.

Ya se le había entumecido el trasero, pero NO se iba a levantar. Si Ren podía hacerse el duro y no moverse de su sitio, ella también podía ò.ó.

Sin nada más que hacer, le dirigió una fulminante mirada al chico, que éste no se demoró en responder.

— Hn ò.ó

— Hn ¬ ¬

— Hn ò.ó

— Hn ¬ ¬

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!

El duelo de miradas cesó para buscar la fuente de tan inesperada y eufórica exclamación.

— ¿eh?

Kikuri parpadeó en incomprensión un par de veces. No había podido reaccionar con la misma velocidad con la que una chica (no sabia quien) se le había acercado y abrazado. Por lo que ahora estaba envuelta en un par de brazos que la sujetaban con fuerza.

— ¡Que lindura!— exclamó la extraña

Ren observaba la escena divertido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Que monada! — volvió a exclamar la extraña aumentando la fuerza del abrazo.

El chico enarcó una ceja al ver como Kikuri se ponía morada

X.X

Se veía curiosa ñ.ñ, pero no podía dejar que su castigo se asfixiara ¿cierto?

…

Después de una breve explicación sobre la importancia de respirar Ren consiguió que la desconocida liberara a Kikuri.

— ¡Que bonita eres! — repitió la recién llegada apoyándose en sus rodillas para ver mejor a Kikuri. Cosa que no lograba muy bien, que Kikuri se ocultara detrás de Ren tenia que ver en ello.

No es que ella le tema a una extraña, pero debían entenderla, que alguien casi te asfixie (aunque no haya sido intencional) puede alarmar a cualquiera.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — le preguntó Ren a la niña. Ella frunció el ceño.

— Gracias— respondió sin muchas ganas.

La extraña le dedicó una dulce sonrisa para luego erguirse y mirar a Ren. No había notado que el chico era apuesto: alto, pelo negro, ojos verdes y parecía ser buena persona ¡su chico ideal!

—ò.Ô?

Ren enarcó una ceja al ver a la chica llevar las manos hacia el pecho como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria con todo su corazón mientras sus ojos destellaban.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó Ren.

Lo cual provocó una creciente ilusión en la recién llegada. Contrario a ella, la intención de Ren no era la conquista sino que, si mal no recordaba, ella había contactado con el "Correo Infernal", por ende, era la chica a investigar. No estaba seguro debido a que solo vio su imagen una vez: cuando la Señorita les informó de la nueva petición.

— Soy Hina Natsuki. Es un placer. — contestó inclinándose levemente.

— ¡Ah! Tus eres…— antes de que Ren pudiera decir algo, Kikuri se le había adelantado. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos atinó a taparle la boca a la niña antes de que los delatara como los vengadores — hmmmmmmm

— ¿Cómo? ¿Ya nos conocemos?

— No. Te confundió con alguien mas, eso es todo. — respondió Ren. Sí, era una pobre respuesta pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en algo mejor.

— Ya veo — estaba segura de que si ya lo conocía lo recordaría. Si había algo que tenía era la buena memoria, que le ayudaba a recordar a los chicos guapos y posibles novios. Y volviendo a eso…

— ¿Y tu como te…?

— Ren

El susodicho se dio media vuelta buscando a quien lo había llamado.

— ¿Hone-onna?

La integrante femenina de los vengadores se encontraba ahí, de pie y vestida con un hermoso vestido juvenil que resaltaba su silueta. La antes mencionada se acercó a Ren y lo abrazó por la cintura, siendo envuelta por los brazos del chico que le devolvió el abrazo a su amiga.

— ¿Estas celosa? — preguntó Kikuri a Hina. Había observado como la alegre expresión de la chica se deshizo en un segundo dando lugar a una de enojo mezclada con ¿celos?. Que no tuviera más de diez años no significaba que no supiera de esas cosas.

—Hn ¬ ¬

Que divertido n.n

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Eso quiero saber.

Hina no pudo evitar ver a Kikuri con sorpresa. ¿Pero que clase de niña era esa?

— Mi papá y mi mamá se quieren mucho. — le dijo Kikuri a la chica que no cabía de la impresión.

¿Papá? ¿Mamá?... De acuerdo ahora tenía toda su atención.

Ajenos a la interesante plática entra Kikuri y Hina, Ren aun tenía abrazada a Hone. Su amiga estaba deprimida, lo sentía. Pero no sabía por que. Se separó con cuidado de ella y le tomó por el mentón para poder verla a la cara. Le seria más fácil saber que le ocurría si la miraba a los ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó con ternura.

— ¡Suficiente!— gritó Hina atrapando la atención de Ren y Hone. Hina le lanzó una mirada asesina a Ren antes de darse media vuelta e irse a toda prisa.

— ¿Pero que…? — se preguntó el chico a si mismo y a su compañera. Hone lo miraba con un símbolo de interrogación pintado en la cara, al perecer estaba en la misma condición que él. Eso los llevaba a una conclusión, con una sola culpable: Kikuri.

La niña los miraba con una radiante sonrisa. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando Enma Ai apareció a su lado.

—Ichimoku Ren, Hone-onna te ayudará a cuidar a Kikuri por lo que queda del castigo. — le informó mirando a Kikuri, viendo como ésta curvaba sus labios feliz, para después desaparecer.

Oh, esto se ponía cada vez mejor. ñ.ñ Esto seria algo que realmente iba a disfrutar.

Ren miró a Hone extrañado. Ahora sabia el porque de la depresión de su amiga. La pregunta era ¿que había hecho ella para ser castigada?

— ¿Nos vamos? — Dijo Kikuri dándose media vuelta para empezar a caminar — Mami y Papi.


End file.
